A Glint of Silver in the Wind
by A Resistor
Summary: Silver returns home after a Christmas party to find a few gifts waiting for him. Hinted SilvAmy.


The house was woefully quiet, all of the lights turned off apart from one. Mismatched Christmas decorations were spread around, tinsel and paper snowflakes decorating the dining table and kitchen walls. Through the shadows, hanging pictures of friends and loved ones alike could be seen: each showing different people, with different expressions on their faces. Happy memories all condensed into frames, beaming proud like trophies.

The Christmas tree in the corner of the living room still shined brightly, flickering its warm, incandescent light towards the furthest corners of the room. Under the tree, two gifts remained unopened along with one soon to be added to the list. A simple mix up in priorities for the hedgehog who resided there.

How would she have put it? Naïve?

The hedgehog in question threw open his front door and stripped himself of his thick coat and earmuffs, sending the former sailing over to the coat rack next to him, and took the latter to his kitchen counter. "What a party. I gotta thank Amy later." Silver spoke aloud to nobody in particular. Simply one of his wild mannerisms. He glanced over to the simple clock hanging from the wall in his kitchen. 10:30PM. He gave a sigh of relief. "Good, that means there's still time." He removed his snow covered boots, and walked down the hall towards his living room, flicking the light switches as he walked. The flickering lights blazed a trail straight towards that Christmas tree.

Silver brought the present he received from Amy at the party, complete with Its large pink dots arranged in a linear pattern across the wrapping paper, and placed it next to the two he received earlier in the day.

"So, who first?" The albino pondered, until he noticed the gift with wrapping paper depicting Eggman receiving a kick up the backside. Where did Sonic even get that wrapping paper? Silver reached for the present and tore into it like the blue speedster tore into the Christmas turkey earlier. Underneath the comical parcel, laid two white, thick gloves embroidered with a thin trace of gold outlining the cuffs near the wrists. Along with the lovely gloves, was a piece of papaer addressed to the psychokinetic hog. Silver's curiosity peaked, so he scooped up and read the note.

_'Hey Silv!_

_Saw these in a shop I passed, and thought that they'd suit you. Besides, you definitely need a spruce up in the wardrobe department and they should help keep you warm when you're out running. Or whatever you do to substitute it, lazy hog!_

_P.S. Don't ask about the wrapping paper._

_Regards to the wind, Sonic.'_

Some stern words needed to be exchanged in the near future, Silver thought. The gloves were a kind gesture, regardless of the banter that Sonic dished out in generosity.

Silver glanced over to the other gift that was under his tree from earlier, and took note of the hearts covering the paper on a white background. Seemed more akin to Valentine's day than Christmas. Silver had an inkling of who's gift this was. After making short work of the paper, and surprisingly the bubble wrap underneath it, there stood a bottle of some expensive cologne, the brand Silver didn't have experience with, but acknowledged that it was in the pricier range.

Yep, this had Rouge all over it. Even the note addressed to him was pink, and had a lipstick mark in the shape of a kiss at the end of it. Boy, this was going to be one flustering letter to read.

'_Merry Christmas, Silver_

_It's been one hectic year, and my G.U.N salary is quite generous so I thought that you'd need something to help spice up your life a bit. Just a hint of that stuff will drive that dream girl of yours crazy ;)'_

Why on earth did she write a smiley? Silver's face began to flush, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Even more important, she knew his deepest secret?

'_Before you say anything, quite a lot of us know about her Silvy. Anyhow, you won't be able to come after me seeing as I'm out on a mission. That's why I had Shadow deliver this to you earlier so sorry about that!_

_P.S. Give the grumpy guy a chance, he isn't all bad._

_Love, Rouge.'_

By this point, Silver had buried his face in between his hands, whimpering from embarrassment. Still, he had to soldier on with the final present. Hopefully this one wouldn't be too humiliating.

He reached over for Amy's gift which was complete with generic wrapping paper. Somehow, only that girl could pull off using the mundane, and turn it into something special.

His familiar blush made a guest appearance once again. He took care with the paper, gently finding its weak spots to pull apart the shell and discover the gift that was waiting for him beneath. To his pleasure and surprise, he discovered a dark red, woolly scarf, seemingly beckoning him to try it on. He obliged, and wrapped the gift around his neck, appreciating the warmth it passed to him, comforting where his chest fur could not. And then there was the note she left. It wasn't a hastily written note like Sonic's, but wasn't borderline sexual like Rouge's.

It read. '_Dear Silver,_

_I got you this scarf for Christmas because you always complained about your neck getting cold in the winter, so this should help out with that._

_I'm sorry about what happened in Soleanna, I should have had more faith in you. You taught me something that day. That I shouldn't focus on one particular mind set, or even a person for that matter. For that time I was with you, you made me feel something that Sonic never has. _

_You made me feel happy. Like I didn't have a care in the world, even if my fantasies took over in the end. So thank you._

_P.S. I heard the rumours. I'll talk to you about it later._

_Take care, from Amy.'_

Silver shook his head slightly in disbelief, and decided not to dwell on anything else, lest he forget his real task for the night. With a heart full of regrets, he took the bouquet of flowers from the coffee table, and carried them carefully upstairs to his bedroom. He noticed the rain pattering on the window, and switched on the lamp on his windowsill. There stood a picture.

The only picture he had of his best friend. And by God, he missed her.

He placed the bouquet of flowers neatly in the vase next to the frame, and felt his chest ache painfully. "I miss you Blaze, I wish I could have you back. Wherever you are, please be safe." He almost burst out into tears saying the last few words. Yet he kept them to himself, as she wouldn't have wanted him to. After looking back through the memories of his childhood friend, he changed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed.

Perhaps one day, his wish would come true.


End file.
